


Experiences

by brinylon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, F/F, First anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinylon/pseuds/brinylon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a trap, Riza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiences

Riza leaned against the bare wall, arms folded, tired. It was a long way from Central to Rizembul, especially if you were the one doing the driving. Once arrived she had been left behind at the Rockbell place, to secure a place to stay and to soothe relations with these people, who had ample reason to consider the military the worst thing that ever happened to them. They had been polite but cool and she was not particularly happy with the status quo. From her seat at the kitchen-table Edward and Alphonse's Auntie Pinako looked at her with a mixture of calculation and distrust.

"The sooner the military gets out of Rizembul, the better," the old woman finally announced, while her hands worked on unidentified bits of metal in front of her. "We've no need for your lot here."

"Edward is military," Riza pointed out, sounding calm but it piqued her. The old regime had been overthrown at great cost, there were times when it seemed no amount of work could sway public opinion.

Pinako shrugged.

"That boy is a fool. I don't know what possessed him to stay with the army. Al is back, there was a time when that was all that he wanted. I hope he'll see reason and settle down here, where he belongs."

Riza stared at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement. Was she serious? Could it really be she did not know the real reason Fullmetal had decided to stay attached to the military? There was a slight frown between the older woman's eyes as she fiddled with intricate wiring. Riza cleared her throat.

"Edward is a valuable member of our team and I consider him a friend." And there was no way she was going to say anything more on the subject. She was most certainly not going to do Fullmetal's dirty work for him.

Pinako pursed her lips, then sniffed.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on," she said, halfway towards conversationally. "I know Ed thinks he loves that idiot Mustang."

She pulled a wire-cutter from her apron pocket and snipped a bit of cable with a decisive gesture.

Riza winced inside herself. She refrained from commenting. The old woman looked her up and down, dark eyes sharp as flint. Damn, was everybody in his town smart like that?

"Do you not mind?" Pinako Rockbell asked, voice as innocent as could be. "I distinctly got the impression you liked that Colonel of yours more than a little."

Riza straightened even further up from her already perfect posture.

"You are mistaken," she said, absolutely neutral. "I do care for the Colonel and his cause and will die for him if need be but what he does in his spare time is no concern of mine."

Pinako raised her eyebrows.

"I won't die for any man," she said decidedly. "Not to say I didn't /care/ for Mr. Rockbell but I never wanted to die for him."

"It's a military thing," Riza allowed, unwilling to have her loyalty mocked.

Pinako nodded thoughtfully, accepting her reluctance.

"Mind you," she said, a distinct glint in her dark eyes now. "That Mustang is not bad looking at all. I just never thought of our Ed being into man on man action. It's not something I've come across a lot."

Riza shrugged.

"It happens more than you might think. People tend to keep quiet about it, if they favour their careers."

"Mmm," Pinako put her work aside and started stuffing her pipe. "What about girl on girl action? I never did any of that, always got along better with men, but I've wondered."

Riza couldn't suppress a small smile.

"I suppose it's much the same, best not to be too open about it."

"'Specially when one is in the military, eh?" The woman lit her pipe with an enormous lighter, the flame-light making weird shadows on her face.

Riza's legendary unflappable calm flapped for a brief moment. She felt her back prickle with shocked surprise.

"Uh?" she volunteered.

Pinako's eyes crowed in triumph as her face stayed passive. She gestured with her pipe.  
"I'm learning the signs real quick."

 

Evil old hag! Only iron professionalism kept her from flushing like a schoolgirl. The woman was obviously toying with her, playing the innocent country woman and worse, she had fallen for it. Still, you couldn't help admire such cunning. She smiled faintly. This was a challenge and Riza Hawkeye didn't flinch from challenges, not when she was stuck in this tiny village because her commanding officer just had to run after his lover, no matter what the little pest got into his head. She was allowed a little fun herself and would get it by riling the woman up a bit, see if it was possibly to fluster /her/. If such a pastime was unworthy of her, it had been a long day and she had been imposed on more than her fair share.

"The military is not that different from other employers," she mused, quasi thoughtful. "Keeping a low profile is often a wise approach when one is unsure of possible retaliation. The military is not too interested in what pleasures it's employees might wish to explore as long as they are discreet and show a sparkling clean front." 

She removed the clasp from her hair and shook it free so it fell to her shoulders in a glossy wave. 

"Whether or not it is a worthwhile course to pursue is up to the individual though I can fully recommend it."

Pinako didn't even blink. She puffed on her pipe and grinned a little. The image of the terrifying girl the rumours told she once had been was clear to see and hard to forget at moments like these.

"You're a lovely woman," she commented. "Shame, you ending up in the army."

That was pushing it too far. Yet, despite herself Riza was fascinated. She took a deep breath, wondering at her own sanity. Always brutally honest, she admitted to liking the banter with this obviously bright woman, no matter the chip on her shoulder.

"I chose to join the military of my own free will," she stated. "And if you want anything at all from me, this is not the way to go about it."

"Worth a try," the older woman shrugged.

Riza walked over, stood at ease next to her chair.

"What could you possibly want from me?" she wondered out loud.

"Don't loom, girl," Pinako said sharply. "Sit down."

Riza leaned her back against the table, let her head fall back a little so that her hair brushed its polished surface.

Pinako leaned forward, an elbow on the selfsame table, smiling as she studied Riza's figure. 

"We are opposites, you and I. I always was a bad girl, nothing but trouble."

"I can tell," Riza allowed herself to relax, to enjoy the moment. This was someone who could give as good as she got, she didn't need to hold back. That didn't happen too often and she found she liked it.

"Not much has changed, has it?" she asked, and that invoked real laughter. The last remaining uneasiness had vanished, being replaced by a certain curious intimacy. They were no longer First Lieutenant Hawkeye and Automail Mechanic Rockbell but two women, interested in each other. Though it was likely, Riza suspected, Pinako was more interested in her possibilities than in her person.

 

Pinako took off her glasses and folded them into her apron pocket. Her eyes revealed themselves to be a very dark brown, gold flecked at this proximity. It didn't come as a surprise as their heads bend together and they inhaled each other's scent as they gently moved to let their lips touch. For a brief moment 'not a great idea' flashed through Riza's head, but she let go of it, uncaring, as a very vivid attraction held her captive. She smelled spicy soap, a hint of machine oil and a warm body scent, dizzying. Another sliver of common sense pointed out that this was a very public place, anyone might enter at any time but again she pushed it away. If Pinako didn't care she wouldn't either and it did give a slight edge to the proceedings. 

Their mouths touched, warm and chaste at first but the older woman pressed a little harder and Riza obediently parted her lips. Pinako was an amazing kisser, Riza felt her mouth tingle and jolts of fire ran straight through her chest and stomach down to her groin. Firm, sinewy fingers undid the buttons on her uniform jacket while she used her hands to stroke the nape and neck of the smaller woman.

Out of breath, their mouths came apart and they leaned into each other, forehead to forehead.

"Damn, girl," Pinako grinned, voice slightly hoarse which send a shiver down Riza's spine and made her moan softly and involuntarily. Their eyes locked for a heartbeat and their lips followed suit, ready for round two. Pinako went on to undo the top buttons of Riza's starched shirt, moved her hand inside Riza's bra, warm fingers cupping her breast and a rough thumb stroking the nipple. Riza found herself arching into that touch as she moved her hands down the small back and under the blouse the woman was wearing. Here was a bit of a hitch, she encountered a cotton slip-dress. It puzzled her, access to the bare skin she had anticipated impossible. She frowned, the touch on her nipple distracting her senses, unable for the moment to find a solution. Pinako raised her head, eyes narrowing and took the younger woman's hand in hers to guide it to her knee. The look in her eyes and the tiny smirk could only be described as wicked.

This clear direction delighted Riza on the giddy, alien plane she had found within herself. If the woman thought she would back out now she had another thing coming. One one level, it had become a challenge, a game, daring her to be the first to draw the line. She really didn't want to be that one, since, on the other level, it felt right and really, really good. She stroked the knee, gently moving her hand up the skirt, knuckles gliding along the inner thigh, which shuddered under her touch and she heard Pinako catch her breath. She smiled, oh yes, and moved slowly, teasing, leaning forward to gain better access, resting her free hand on Pinako's shoulder for support. While the other woman still touched her, had unbuttoned her shirt entirely, was researching and discovering the skin of her chest and back, she felt jolts of heat, of pleasure, running through her, most of her attention was now focused on the other body. She licked her lips, eyes half closed.

There was a strange delicate quality to this, both still fully dressed and no inclination to undress, a situation far removed from what she had ever thought possible, it might shatter at any moment, disappear in a burst of realism and common sense. Not before she had found the triangle of hair however and she was surprised again, Pinako apparently didn't wear panties.

"I was right," she said, amused. "You are still a bad girl."

"I'm no girl," Pinako snorted. "But go on, don't stop now you've come this far."

Stopping wasn't an option. As Riza probed the cleft with her index-finger, the thumb feeling the clit it was as if heat travelled up her arm. Knowing she was the first woman to do this, that there was still a first time she could give this woman, who had seen and experienced so much, robbed her of her breath. Her other hand slid down, came to rest on the small breast and she felt the hard nipple through the layers of cloth. She rubbed the clit, harder, gentler, trying for response and finally got a soft sigh for her efforts. She moved her finger between the lips and inside, moist and hot and deep, feeling for response, what got twitches, what got shifting, what got the occasional intake of breath. 

Pinako was not an easy woman to please and she didn't let on easily, but now it was a matter of honour for Riza to succeed, she tried her hardest, while still aware of the unspoken rules. She didn't try to lift the skirt, she didn't try to make the woman do anything more to her. She started to realise that this was also some sort of test, she was being measured up though it was hard to imagine what against. She was warm, heat shimmered between them, sweat beaded her brow and she panted slightly as she let her fingers explore the vagina, which was definitely growing more moist as her efforts increased. She put some more pressure on the clit, rubbing around it in a circular motion and got a powerful contraction of muscle for her efforts.

"Ah," Pinako gasped, sliding her hips forward, her hands clawing Riza's back. "Damn."

"Yes," Riza said, panting herself, sitting up and tasting her fingers; dripping with salty fluid.

There was a sound of a door slamming nearby and voices. They jerked up in unison, staring at the door as they hastily straightened their clothes and smiled at each other.

"We must try that again real soon," Pinako said, as she put her glasses on.

"Absolutely," Riza agreed and sat down across the table, expression unreadable as she efficiently did up her hair.


End file.
